Wireless networks, such as cellular wireless networks, may be used as a platform for Internet of Things (IoT) connectivity, which may also be referred to as “cellular-based IoT” (CIoT). The extensive footprint, high reliability, and security features of wireless cellular networks can be ideal for servicing IoT devices.
IoT devices may include sensor devices (e.g., a temperature sensor, a utility meter reading device, etc.) that are designed to take a measurement and then upload the measurement. Many IoT devices perform relatively infrequent small data transmissions and use relatively low bandwidth.
Existing cloud-based IoT platforms provide services to users of IoT devices. For example, an IoT platform may provide an always-on connection to a variety of communication networks to receive communications from the IoT devices. The IoT platform may provide data buffering for communications from the IoT devices, dashboards through which users can view and manage their IoT devices, and developer services through which users or developers can customize how data obtained by a user's IoT device is processed.